mistbankfandomcom-20200213-history
Calchester
The bustling capital of Ethynea, the largest and most industrial city in all of Mistbank. Mills and factories pump smoke black as the coal feeding it high into the air, creating an unnatural darkness that constantly looms over most parts of the city. The west end of the city is the only area that can just escape the smog and pollution that makes the city it's wealth, and that is where you will find those of noble birth and wealth, as well the residence of King Floyd Devereau, ruler of Ethynea. The city is dived into districts. * Government: This pristine district hosts the locations of public service, and the residences of some of Calchester's more influential citizens. Here you can find the library (penultimate only to the library aboard Castella), the town hall (where the clerks and aids of the crown will take complaints and reports of the people), the prison (a high tower with only one exit at it's base), the city guard barracks (where the city's protectors lodge and train), the Calchester Bank (where those who have collateral may open accounts for credit and holding), The Devereau Gallery (the finest art gallery in the all of Mistbank), Calchester Manor (home of the king, and site of the grand ballroom) and Sariel's Temple (a temple devoted to the god of life and death, where her followers serve, and the people come to offer prayer's). * Docks: This rough but orderly district contains the Shipbuilders Guild (a massive section of warehouses and clerical buildings devoted to building and maintaining ships for the king's navy, and the kingdom's trade), the trade docks (where commercial and transit ships dock), the military dock (for the navy only), and of course many inns, brothels, and merchants. * Industrial: This is the district above all, that sees no sunlight, as long as the factories are in working order, and they run through the night, yearly. It contains factories of cloth and textiles owned by the Blackstone Valley company, and as well as steel and iron mills, and vast warehouses filled with coal and lumber. There are hundreds of apartment style homes stacked as tightly as the space would allow that house the factory workers close by to allow for longer working days, and less time in transit. Many small inns, merchants and brothels line the streets, as well as what's known to be called the thieves guild, and as a result, the city guard has expanded and formed another barracks in this district. * Noble: This district is just beyond the government district, and as you might expect, houses the city's wealth, and most of it's upper class entertainment. The city hospital is located here, along with the Crown Theatre, the ctiy's asylum, school, and many fine inns and cafes. * Slums: Packed streets of row houses contain the city's poorest, many of whom came to the big city with big dreams. It hosts many small self proclaimed pubs, and just as many drug dens. It has been almost entirely abandoned over the years as far the crown is concerned, and the only parts of the district that are patrolled by the city guard are it's borders, and they are guarded very fiercely. Making the slums themselves almost a prison for those that live there. * Commerce: In this district you'll find anything you could ever want. Pubs and inns of all variety, merchants selling any kind of exotic goods you could imagine, street performers captivating minds, and secret back rooms selling the finest of illegal wares. Key NPCs. * King Floyd Devereau: Human male in his 40s, dark brown hair, 5'6" 250lbs. He dresses in the most extravagant and ridiculous garments the world as ever seen, and though he is not aware, has earned himself the nickname "Fat Floyd". He is king mostly in name, though he still has power, but for the most part does not concern himself with the day to day running of his nation. He would much prefer to live as decadent and drunk as possible high in manor. * Virgil Baron: Human male in his early 50s, short greying hair, mustache attached to sideburns, 6'2" 210lbs. He is the Viceroy of Ethynea, and is responsible for the day to day ruling of the nation. Known to be quite cruel is his demeanor, and to be quite clever with a sharp tongue. * Nolan Reese: Human male in his mid 30s, bald, 5'8" 170lbs. Nolan is the spymaster to the crown, and considered to be one of the most powerful men in the world, people say the information he has acquired of his short years is enough to topple kingdoms. His demeanor is calm, patient and calculating, he never loses his temper. He is always seen dressing in dark expensive suits, with his signature bowler hat. * Solomon King: Human male in his 40s, short brown hair, thick beard, 6' 200lbs. Solomon owns the bulk of the warehouses in the docks district, and also runs the high stake poker games that happen there weekly. He's a gangster, leads the "Sweepers" who got their name originally by robbery, often using the chimney as their in, these days they run protection racketeering, gambling, and underground boxing. He is known to be extremely violent, vile tempered, and is not afraid to make extreme examples of anyone who tries to threaten his business or livelihood. * Shivs: Goblin male, particularity ugly even for a goblin, he had most of his teeth replaced with gold ones. His entire body is heavily scarred from "interrogations in prison". He runs whores, and weapon smuggling from the docks and leads his gang the "Magpies", origins as pick pockets and thieves. He's known to be smart, and calculating, rarely will he take a risk and does whatever he can to keep his gang neutral with the others. * Tordohr Brickfinger: Dwarf male, bright long braided red hair, well kept long red braided beard, and unbelievably strong. He is the Captain of the City Guard, and military adviser to the crown. Not known for his strength in political diplomacy, he is not the most popular guest at court though he legitimately tries to keep the city in order, but with bribes and inner working political push and pull constantly within the city, he struggles. He is very well respected by the king for his invaluable strategies during the last war, though not so popular with the Viceroy. His is well known to be honest, blunt, and overall honorable and fair. * Earnest Knowles: Human male. Owner of the "Blackstone Valley" textile company which produces roughly 70% of all cloth and textiles used in Mistbank. Besides the crown, he is the richest man in the known world. Very little is known about it, him is very secretive and rarely ever seen. * Neela Potts: Female gnome, young for her race, long blonde hair, considered fair in looks. She is the underground spymaster, she leads the "Mash", a literal mish mash of races, peoples, and interests. Their prime source of income is the exchange of information, they also pull heists, blackmail nobles and officials, eliminate the cruel. They are viewed as the street justice, well respected among the working class and the poor, reputation of being fair and honest. and ruthless if crossed or when needed. * Vigan Wildfinder: Male Goliath, 7'7" 290lbs, bald and heavily tattooed, teeth are chipped and rotten. Vigan was a traveler, a pirate, and a smuggler. Over some years he discovered a particular plant the local orcs had named "Spice Clover", the orcs would crush this plant and snort it before battle, adding the effect they called "Blood Craze", it's actual effects were increased adrenaline. He took this knowledge back to Calchester, and began the nations biggest illegal drug enterprise in the nation. Operating under the nose of the entire empire, Vigan's crew of "Nightlaws" has no cause to worry about the lawmen of the town. Vigan hired the best and biggest muscle the city could buy, and relies on intimidation over bribes to protect himself and his organization.